


Who's Ben?

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, Post-TLJ, Rey Needs A Hug, hella angst, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: In which Rey accidentally calls Kylo "Ben" in front of the Resistance.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Who's Ben?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was gonna make this funny but instead it just ended up being sad. Anyway this is based on a screenshot of a tumblr post I saw on Pinterest.
> 
> Takes place sometime between TLJ and TROS.

"It's a dangerous operation, but high-rewards if it succeeds," Poe explains. He continues to detail the operation he is briefing the Resistance on. "And if we make it to this ship-" He lets his words hang in the air for suspense. 

"Ben's on there," Rey finishes. 

Poe turns to her. "What?"

"Who's on there?" Finn asks. 

_Kriff! Did I just call him Ben?_ A blush rises to her cheeks. "Ren. Ren's on there." Thank goodness they sound similar. 

Poe looks at her for a second and then looks back at the board. Leia makes eye contact with Rey across the table, but says nothing. 

Rey passes the rest of the meeting in silence, embarrassed over her mistake and lost in thought. There isn't a day that goes by when she doesn't think about Ben. Whether she's angry, or sad, or lonely, she wishes he were there. There are times she swears she still feels him through the bond, but he seems to have closed himself to her. 

Except once, she woke up in the middle of the night and swore she felt something, something warm, next to her, that smelt like him, that stayed with her until she fell asleep again. Maybe she was dreaming, or hallucinating, or convincing herself something was there when it wasn't, believing what she wanted to believe. But it felt real, and she wants desperately to know that it was.

She never lets anyone see her cry, or scream his name into air, or tear her room apart when she thinks she can't bear the loneliness anymore. When they ask her why she seems upset, she lies. _Tired. Force stuff. Han. Luke._ They believe her. It's much either than telling them the truth, that she misses the Supreme Leader, whom she accidentally fell in love with through the Force while she was supposed to be getting Jedi training from Luke. Jedi aren't supposed to have these kind of passions. 

When she breaks out of her reverie, the room is half-empty, and clearing out. She stands up to gather her things, lingering over them so she won't have to talk to them on the way out. 

When Rey looks up, Leia is standing next to her. 

"Oh," she says. "Hey. I'm just gonna-"

"Rey," Leia says quietly.

Rey is fighting back the tears that she can usually control, at least around other people. 

"You called him Ben," Leia continues softly. 

"He's still there," Rey chokes. "Your son is still in there."

Leia pulls the girl into a warm hug. "I hope so," she whispers.

"I'm going to bring him back," Rey sobs into the older woman's shoulder. "I promise, I'm going to bring him back."

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment. I will take prompts for Reylo one-shots but only if I feel confident in my ability to do them justice.


End file.
